Mind Games
Mind Games was the eighth story mission in Infamous. With assistance from Moya, Cole worked to put an end to the contamination of the local water supply. Plot Cole found a bunch of civilians around Smith Fountain suffering from the contamination to the water done by the Reapers. Moya ordered him to investigate in order for the two figure out a way to stop it from spreading. Cole spotted Trish ahead tending to a sick civilian. She, however, was not happy to see him but reluctantly put her trust in him by asking him to close the valve, as she was having trouble getting it unjammed. Upon turning the valve, Cole took a blast of tar to the face. Trish offered her one-time assistance by escorting him over to her medical van. While making their way over to the van, the effects of the tar caused drove Cole into a series of hallucinations, in which he saw large-size Reapers appearing out of nowhere and heard a mysterious woman speaking to him, getting him to forget about Trish and love her instead. She grabbed a solvent and sprayed it on his face, then told him that he was on his own the next time more tar got in his face. After Trish left the parking lot, Moya ordered Cole to search for the next valve. As he approached the valve, more tar spewed all over his face, causing him to have another hallucination. He made his way to the third valve, and upon approaching it, he contemplated on whether to risk taking another blow of tar to the face or brutally forcing the nearby male civilian to do it for him. Good karma: Cole decided to turn the valve himself, thereby causing more tar to get on his face. Evil karma: Cole threatened to fry the civilian if he did not turn the valve. Cole then learned from Moya that those three valves were all fed from a pipe found in the tunnel running under Memorial Park. The Reapers had the tunnel's entrance blocked, but Cole easily made his way past these obstacles. Unfortunately, his hallucinations returned as he made his way through the tunnel, causing him to hear the mysterious woman again and to see fake Reapers alongside real gangs of his adversaries. At the end of the tunnel, Cole found a large truck attached to the water pipe and informed Moya about it. Claiming it was the probably the source of the contamination, she advised Cole to destroy the truck. Afterwards, Cole asked Moya if she knew what in the tar was causing the hallucinations, and she claimed it to be some sort of mind-control agent. Cole, whose head began aching from the mind games, decided to return to Zeke's rooftop and rest up. Walkthrough Upon starting the mission, head over to Smith Fountain, where the game will prompt you ( to look ahead towards Trish. Press to turn the valve. With the tar on Cole's face, your movement and control over Cole will be limited, as he cannot run or perform any attacks while under the mind-control effects. Follow Trish to her medical van. After she sprays Cole's face, you will have regular control of Cole again. The next two valves you need to turn are marked on your map. When turning the third valve, you will be presented with a karmic choice, in which you can either turn the valve yourself (for good karma), or threaten the nearby male civilian until he does it for you (for evil karma). For each valve you turn, Cole will be sprayed with tar, temporarily disabling some of his battery cores. The cores will repair themselves over time. The final thing to do is head for the tunnel running underneath Memorial Park and fight through the large gang of Reapers. Cole will still experience hallucinations, but this time, you will still be able to use his attacks against your enemies. You can even use his attacks against the fake Reapers that appear as part of his hallucinations. At the end of the tunnel is the tar truck that you will need to destroy. Simply fire Lightning Bolts at it until it blows up, then the mission is complete. To exit the tunnel, you can leap over the destroyed truck. Trivia *Reaching Champion or Outlaw karmic rank becomes possible during and after this mission. Category:Story missions in Infamous